Infinity journey
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash, Tk, Yugi, Gingka and Dan were closet friends since childhood now they grew up to travel into the island to the greatest together they will meet new friends, New threats and they don't give up till it's over


**Infinity journey**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Days of friends forever and the adventure**

 **Disclaimer : i do not owm Pokémon, Digimon, Yugioh, Beyblade and Bakugan. This is where Ash, Tk, Yugi, Gingka and Dan are close friends since childhood and going to start on thier journey together they're going to meet new friends, New places and worlds, New threats they'll face together. The characters from your other favorite shows will be anonymous so it's up to you of who you want in the story and hope you enjoy this story AshXDawn, TkXKari, YugiXTea, GingkaXMadoka and DanXRuno**

" In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're used as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. " The old man appeared from the spotlight wearing a scientist coat was professor Oak he's a pokemon professor who studies Pokémon then he brings out his pokeball then throws it to the air as the pokeball opens a eevee appeared and hops on to professor Oak's arms "But Pokémon aren't the only ones you can do. You see this memorial statue there. " as Oak points at the statue outside what look like five boys with thier Pokémon, five unknown creatures, with other items such as cards, weird rotating blades and small balls "Those five young ones were special. They have change everything of four other things such as living creatures made of data known as Digimon, Duel monsters, Beyblade and Bakugan. I will tell you a story about those five boys that travel together in the unknown place where no one discovered was "Infinity island" where there they meet new friends are from other worlds now get ready to hear thier story. " Said Professor Oak as a light appeared

(Summer camp)

In the summer camp far from the wilderness was a small blonde hair boy wearing a green hat, sweater, brown shorts and sneakers was enjoying traveling with the other kids and thier teacher what appears that they're studying about the Pokémon as thier field trip. "And this kids are the legendary Pokémon known as Dialga and Palkia those two have the ability to control time and space together. " thier teacher shows the them the statue of the legendary Pokémon themselves "those legendary Pokémon from each seven regions are all together for a reason because they're the guardians of an island that was created by the Arceus known as Infinity Island, an island that holds many mysteries that no scientist have never discovered since the beginning of time. " As the children were amazed of the legend as the boy who was going to say something

"You think infinity island is real. " said the boy as the other kids looked at him

" How do you know new kid. do your parents ever tell you that the island isn't real. " Said the other kid who was rude

"Don't say that? His parents were in divorce and he has no friends. " said the girl which made the boy upset just as the other kids took something out of his backpack and looks at it "What's this? " they looked and see its a poster of the starter Pokémon as one laugh "You're going to be a Pokémon trainer give me a break. " Said the kid who was laughing at him " give it back Davis. " Said the boy as Davis lifts his hand up "Face it TG you're never going to success of everything because you're just a loser with no perfect life. " as Davis rips the poster in half then runs off

The boy was upset of what Davis said to him that he will never have a perfect life or never be a Pokémon trainer like everybody else just as he begins to cry but he hears someone walking as an other boy about his age has raven-hair walking to the statue looking at it "I heard Infinity island is real it was owned by the creator of duel monsters Maximillion pegasus. " Said the boy as he looks at the blonde hair boy who was upset was now looking at him "You mean it's real! "Exclaimed the boy

"Yes, I believe it exist and going there to compete in the tournament as a pokemon trainer. " the Boy told him in excitement then a new voice appeared

" No way, you two are going to infinity island too! "The two looked at the other boy about thier age has wild black, yellow and red hair who was looking at them "Yeah, I was going to be a Pokémon trainer as well." Said the blonde hair boy looking at them but was also worried if they laugh at him until he see smiles on them

"That's great and I forgot to introduce myself I'm Ash ketchum. " Ash introduced himself to the two

"Great to meet you Ash I'm takeru takashi. Tk for short. " Tk introduced himself

"I'm Yugi Muto and I'm going to be a great duelist till I get to Infinity island. " Yugi introduced himself to Ash and Tk then two more voices appeared

"You three are going to compete in the infinity island till you're old enough. " as Ash, Tk and yugi saw two boys about thier age one has red hair and other has brown hair we're walking to them "And I thought I was the only one who wants to go there. " said the brown hair boy as Ash was going to talk to them. "Thats right we're thinking of the same dream too." Answered Ash till the red hair boy looks at them " That's awesome, I'm Gingka Hagane and I want to be a best beyblader when I'm old enough. " Gingka introduced himself to Ash, Tk and Yugi. " And I'm Dan and I want to be a best Bakugan when I get older. " Dan introduced himself as well all five then looked at the statue and were all thinking of the same goal as Ash looks at Tk "Hey Tk, Davis was wrong about you. " Ash told him as Tk looks at Ash

You know? "Questioned Tk as Ash nodded

"We all heard him about you don't have a perfect family why he said that? " Gingka answered

"You didn't know his parents were in divorce and he has no friends. " said Dan

"Just like me I don't have friends either. " Yugi told them

" We all don't, but it doesn't mean that we won't be alone. " Ash told them with a smile on his face "what do you mean Ash? "Questioned Tk as Ash looks at him " We Don't give up till it's over Tk and we must keep moving forward till the end. " Ash told them as all four of them are looking at him " Does that mean we'll do this together. " said Yugi as Ash nodded . " Yes and also all five of us are going to be friends till the end. " Ash told as him,Tk, Yugi, Gingka and Dan are becoming close friends till the end "we should get going and catch up with the tour. " Yugi told as they nodded and walked together as close best friends that will dream of a greatest journey of thier lives to travel to infinity island and succeed on the tournament .

(6 years ago )

"Well I'm ready to fulfill my journey. " as an raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers is getting ready for his journey to becoming a greatest Pokémon trainer and that's Ash all grown up to eleven years old "Now i'm eleven i'll get my first pokemon. " Thought Ash as an pikachu appeared and hops on to his shoulder "You're ready too pikachu " Ash told pikachu who was his pokemon during when he's young.

" Pika " said pikachu

" Ash are you up! "Ash heard the sound of his mother's voice calling to him

" Yes mom I'm just getting ready. " Shouted Ash

"Ash you got a call from professor Oak he wants to see you at the pokemon lab. " Deila told her son the news as Ash walks down the stairs and talks to his mom

"I must be on my way and thanks mom. I'm going to miss you. " Said Ash as Deila looks at him in tears as she hugs him

" You're just like your father when he was your age and I'm not going to stop you Ash have a great journey. " said Deila as Ash smiles at his mom and begins to head out the door he waves goodbye to his mother and told her he will come back home till he wins the tournament as he's begin to walk to pallet town with pikachu along side as people waved to Ash. They knew Ash since the day he was born and shows kindness to pokemon Ash also waved to the people of pallet town and he also bushed by two attractive girls give him a wink as they walked passed him. Ash and pikachu now made it too professor Oak's laboratory as he's heading inside and sees professor Oak

"Hello Ash, it's great to see you for the first time. " Said Professor Oak

" Pleasure to meet you professor Oak. " Answered Ash

"You have arrive Just in time for you to pick a Pokémon of your own. And by seeing you with pride just like your father have when he's your age wanted to be the best." then professor Oak gives Ash an pokedex for him to scan pokemon everywhere

"This is a pokedex Ash, it allows you to scan every Pokémon you see it's more of a encyclopedia now I'm only down to three Pokémon Ash and I believe I'll let you decide to choose from here. " professor Oak told him as Ash looks at the pokeballs then he picks one out

"My choice is this one. " as he picks up the pokeball and professor Oak sees which pokemon was it

"Ah, your choice is Froakie. that's a perfect choice for you Ash. " Said Professor Oak as Ash throws his pokeball to the air and Froakie appeared and looks at Ash " froa. " As Froakie looks at Ash and jumps on him.

"If you want Ash you can give Froakie a nickname. " professor Oak told him as Ash was thinking about it then smiles

" I just like Froakie the better. " Said Ash as he's ready to go "Ash one last thing I want you to do. " Ash looks at professor Oak "I want you to complete the pokedex that was my dream of seeing the pokedex to be complete. " As Ash nodded to the pokemon professor "I will professor I'm going to complete the pokedex as I can. "Ash told them

" Pika " said pikachu

" Froa. " Said Froakie

"Farewell on your journey Ash. " Shouted Oak as Ash waved back to him and starts traveling back to his house first just as he got here Ash notice the door was opened "Someone broke in to my house. " Exclaimed Ash as he's running to his house to see if his mother was okay just as he's inside he sees his mom was talking to the man that has long white hair which he didn't his eye also was wearing a red suit enjoying some tea "Oh, Ash this is Maximillion pegasus the creator of duel monsters. He was expecting you. " Said Deila

" Ah, you must be Ash ketchum it's great to meet a beginner pokemon trainer. " Said pegasus

"It's a pleasure to meet you for the first time. " Said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

" Froa. " Said Froakie

"aAh, I came to deliver you a package. " as pegasus gives Ash an box that has the stylized ' I on it "you Ash ketchum are going to participate in the tournament at infinity island. And now I must be going now and I will be seeing you there Ash ketchum and I did enjoy the tea. Farewell. " As they watch pegasus walking out of the door and Ash didn't knew that his helicopter was at the back as it flew off "Was it great Ash you're going to compete in the tournament at infinity island. " Deila was proud of her son "Yeah, I don't believe it as well. " as Ash opens the package and saw it was a pack of duel monster cards that has duel monsters, spells and trap cards all here "Wow my own cards. " Ash was amazed by his own cards he got then Deila looks at him

" Ash I forgot to give you those as well. " Deila gives Ash three unknown boxes that appeared

" Mom where did those boxes came from? "Answered Ash

" I don't know Ash those just came from the mail. " Deila told her son as Ash opens three of the mysterious packages and saw what's inside each one of them one was a beyblade the color was green and at the middle he sees a image of a Rayqauza on it, the second box was a small ball but the color red and blue which Ash hasn't seen before, the last one he saved was a weird device it was red and blue and white and it has a stylized ' M on it. " Strange who could have send me those. " Wondered Ash trying to figure out who have send him those items. "Ash those three also came with a letter. " Said Deila as Ash hears that and picks up the envelope as he opens it and reads the letter that was from his anonymous sender.

"Greetings Ash Ketchum

"You may not know me but I know all about you since you were born If you read this letter means that those three items I give you are gifts for you on your journey to infinity island. Be warned of this there are other strongest opponents out there will attempt to be the best like no one ever was. those items I give you are Beyblade and Bakugan Ash, the last one you got is very special for you on your journey it's called a master digivice it came from the other world far of it existence and I wish you good luck on your journey Ash Ketchum because we will meet in person soon. "

Ash was finished reading the letter and looks at the items he had as he remembers where he heard those two of beyblade and Bakugan from which clicks to his head and knows what to do " Mom I'm off. " Shouted Ash as pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder "To infinity island Ash. " Questioned Deila

"Yes but first I need a plane ticket. " Said Ash as he waved goodbye to his mother and he went off as he's walking straight for viradian city for the airport as Ash with a smile was thinking of what his plan was "I won't go there alone I'm just going to gather four of my friends I knew since we were small. " Thought Ash means he's going to ask Tk, Yugi, Gingka and Dan to travel with him to infinity island just as he gets to viradian city and buys a ticket and head straight for odaiba where Tk lives.

 **that's it of chapter 1 of infinity journey hope you enjoy this chapter of seeing Ash, Tk, Yugi, Gingka and Dan are childhood friends and now Ash is going to start his journey to infinity island to become the greatest Pokémon trainer and now he received his own cards, his beyblade is called Delta Rayqauza, his Bakugan was unknown if you want to share ideas for Ash's Bakugan send me a review or pm, and the return of the master digivice which makes Ash and pikachu to master digivolve into Voltachu and send me any reviews or pm of what characters from your other favorite shows you want in the story because I already got more from citylover98 of the characters I had in my profile and also I'm going to change my name more like a upgrade**

 **This is Magmortar signing off**

 **Review**


End file.
